


The Universe in Your Eyes

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable John, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Soppy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: While on the chase, John gets drugged. He lets down his guard and says the most interesting things.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	

Sherlock shifted from foot to foot nervously as they stood in the alley. The suspect had made a clean getaway. Now something was definitely wrong.

John had been staring into the detective's eyes for the longest time, not saying anything. It was actually making Sherlock uncomfortable and more than a bit confused. "John, what are you doing?" he finally asked.

"There's an entire universe in your eyes, Sherlock. I've always known you had beautiful eyes, but..." The doctor shook his head dreamily. "There's every colour imaginable in them. That dark spot in your right eye... that's where all the inhabitants of the universe gather to ask their questions. It's really just variations of one question: What is the meaning of life? Some ask it as 'Why are we here?' or 'What is our purpose?' but it's all the same." John smiled as if he knew a secret.

"John..." the detective tried to interrupt to no avail.

"And I know the answer. It can't be found in science and it's not 42. It's simply to love and be loved." John blinked and raised a hand to Sherlock's cheek. "I love you. I love your pretty universe eyes and your big brain and... and... your arseyness. Yup." He leant forward and wrapped his arms around the detective's neck, putting all his weight on Sherlock. "Do you love me too? I think you do."

"John, I believe our suspect drugged you. Do you remember being jabbed with a needle?" The detective pushed John back so he could see his face.

"Yup. Right here." The doctor placed his hand over a spot on his neck. "You are so, so pretty. And those eyes." John leant on Sherlock again. "Say you love me you git."

Sherlock looked around to make sure they were alone. Once that had been confirmed, he hugged John and told him. "I love you more than life itself. Now lets get you home." He helped the doctor to a cab, then to their flat.

The next morning when John was more himself, Sherlock repeated his declaration of love. The doctor, speechless, could only hug him, his joyful tears telling the detective that, yes, even without the drug, John still loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
